<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepless Echoes by moonlightimperator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633902">Sleepless Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightimperator/pseuds/moonlightimperator'>moonlightimperator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Playable Owen, AU: Playable Seris, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Talking, Universe Alteration, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:59:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightimperator/pseuds/moonlightimperator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for photogenicpetals! Involves their very in-depth playable Owen AU,</p><p>--</p><p>When Basilisk's tome awakes him in the night with thoughts that scare him, Owen tries to step away from the party to decompress. Fortunately for him, Nova is not one to let him sneak off so easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven Cronwell/Owen Felford, Raven Cronwell/Owen Felford/Seris, Raven Cronwell/Seris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepless Echoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/photogenicpetals/gifts">photogenicpetals</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>T</b>
  <span>he echoes of his tome rang loudly in his ears, this night. It wasn’t uncommon for it to prevent him from sleeping; it’s constant whispers and taunts clogging his thoughts like frozen molasses. He found himself slipping away from the group regularly for this reason; what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt. Of course, it wasn’t always a perfect getaway. With the beings of darkness that inhabited their party, it was only natural for some of them to be up as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, this encounter, he met with surprise. Nova was awake, too. His ebony hair caught the nighttime breeze perfectly, the moonlight highlighting the streak of red he’d grown so fond of. He sat in silence, watching the wind dance through the leaves of the demonic forest below them. He looked just as beautiful as ever, if not more so. Owen felt his heart stop, if only for a moment. In a single moment, he’d forgotten about the book’s influence on him. That alone was the reason he needed Nova, as much as he did. The grip this man held over his heart could help him overcome anything; even the darkest thought of his corrupted mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Can’t sleep?” He gathers the courage to ask, sitting next to him. He lets his legs dangle off the ledge of the cliff; thankfully sturdy enough to hold their combined weight. Nova glances at him, golden eyes providing a breathtaking, albeit cybernetic glow. His feelings remain unclear, but Owen’s known him long enough to understand why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no room to talk, you know.” He finally replies, letting his shoulders sag with a deep sigh. He was tense. A nightmare, perhaps? Nova had always suffered from the; at least, as long as he’s known him. He’d learned over the years not to pry; a lot of them were far too personal for him. If he was going to talk, it’d be on his own terms. Not that Owen minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning his attention back to Nova, he offered a tired smile. Never his strong suit, but it was the best he could manage this late at night. Nova, much to his surprise, offered one back. His heart skipped once again. Damn it, this man was going to kill him! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said I did, you know.” He chuckled, pulling long, silken hair over his shoulder to comb his fingers through. The atmosphere of Varnimyr at this time of night was oddly… calming. It reminded him of his teenage years; camping out in the wilderness around Velder. He found himself smiling, turning back to his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember our first camping trip, in Feita?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one for school?” Nova asked after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, precisely.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova chuckled, running his hand through his bangs. “Gods, how could I ever forget? It was a disaster! Where would I start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain storm, would be good.” Owen smirked, leaning his chin on his hand. “We were the only group to think to bring a tarp for their tent, right? And our oh-so-lovely classmates made fun of us for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! We got the last laugh on that, for sure. Or how about the fact half the class forgot to secure their rations, and a bear tore through everything it could reach?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods. That was a mess. Of course, the fools thought someone had done it on purpose and went from tent to tent to try and find their missing food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova cleared his throat, before mimicking a young man’s voice. “ ‘There’s no way a bear would steal our food! They only eat honey!’ “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen couldn’t help himself; he laughed. A warm, genuine laugh. One he doesn’t think he’d had in years. It felt nice; as if they weren’t in the demon realm. As if they hadn’t nearly died at the hands of a broken Master Rosso, and barely made it out with their lives. It felt nice, for the short time it lasted. It wasn’t long, however. The ramifications of their situation caught up to him again, prompting him to lean his head on Nova’s shoulder; his right one, thank gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What’s on your mind, Basil?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. “You’ve got to be up for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself gripping his loose braid tighter. He knew the question was coming, of course. It always did, with Nova. So closed off with himself, and yet refusing to let someone bottle things up. Maybe he knew from experience how bad it felt? … That did bring the question of why he continued to do so in the first place, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… nothing.” He replied, a blatant lie. He knew if he told Nova the real reason, he’d try to take it from him. Try and take his book; his only source of power. The only way he could ensure he never lost either Nova or Gladia again. He couldn’t risk that! He couldn’t. Never in a million years, he couldn’t!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He… He could never...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never never never...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basil?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Never never never never never…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Felford.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevernevernevernevernevernevernever--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OWEN!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his corruption-fueled thoughts, with a sharp shake to his shoulder. He blinked, looking around. Had he been staring? He couldn’t recall. Turning his attention to Nova, he furrowed his brow in confusion. What had just happened, did he know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You spaced out. What’s really going on? It’s clearly something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, he was his own worst enemy once more. Nova could read him like a book, at this point. He heaved a sigh, averting eye contact and tugging on his hair once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... My book’s just been keeping me up, is all. Nothing for you to worry about, really.” He forces a smile, tilting his head in a small attempt to look more trustworthy. It rarely worked, for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova, unsurprisingly, furrowed his brow. Damn it, he couldn’t sneak anything past him anymore! Not since- No, stop. Don’t think about it. A serpentine hiss echos through his mind, as if to remind him of his sins; of his failures. His father’s disappointed stare was still burnt into his mind, haunting him to his very core. A scalded hand gripped the grass under him, pulling it up from its roots. It was becoming clearer to Nova by the moment that he not alright, not in any sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, that book is going to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruin my life.” Owen interrupted. “You’re like a broken record, Cronwell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I have every reason to be!” He argued with a clear huff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From it’s holder on his hip, the book growled. It hated Nova, more than Owen could ever have imagined. It absolutely despised him. It was always going on about how he would be superb at the magic it contained; and how it imagined a contract would play out. It longed for a taste of his blood; for the warmth to fade from his hands. It was that aspect about it that Owen didn’t like; he wasn’t sure he could trust himself if he were to blackout around Nova. What would it make him do…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... It’s. It’s louder, here.” He admitted. “Perhaps because we’re in the demon realm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Elsword has told me the same. I wouldn’t be surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, right. Elsword, the only other one who could hear his book’s voice. They’d been awfully good solidarity for one another, as Owen could hear Conwell as well. It was nice to have another who understood, at least.  As much as a brat the boy had grown into, he was good leader. Anyone who can keep a team as chaotic as theirs deserved the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nova cleared his throat. “... I know you’re going to say no, to--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t let me finish. I know you’re going to say no to getting rid of it, so… let’s find a compromise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, Owen felt his heart thump. A compromise, that’s better than getting rid of it! He turned to him, delighted. Nova flushed a bit, averting eye contact. Ah, he was so cute…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What if we worked on boundaries, with it?” He suggested, still looking away. “Let it know you’re in charge, yeah? Show it who’s boss? You’re the one doing the hard work, after all…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That’s…” He wasn’t sure how to feel, in all honesty. “... I, suppose it’s worth a shot. It can’t hurt too much, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fool.” It hissed, sending a chill down his spine. “He’s only getting in the way. He wants to tear us apart, you know. It’s not too late to kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Silence.” He spoke through clenched teeth. “I… I don’t want to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nova put a hand on top of his; it’s warmth bringing him back to his own thoughts. Owen turned his attention to it, focusing on it quietly. The skin; beautiful and tan, was littered with scars and burns. The hands of an </span>
  <span>amateur </span>
  <span>mechanic, a man who built and tinkered with his own weapons. His fingertips and palms were rough and calloused, yet soft if you knew where to feel. It was breathtaking, that a man whose body told such a vivid story remained so beautiful; like a moment frozen in time.  Gods, he loved him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did it say.” He said, more of a demand than a question. “Tell me, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... It doesn’t like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Well, not many do, from what I understand. I’ll live.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Golden-green eyes blinked in surprise, before melting into a softer, amused expression. His aloofness was helping, in an odd sense. His heart swelled, prompting him to scoot closer, resting his head against the man’s shoulder. The cool night breeze bellowed their hair, strands of platinum blonde and ebony black mixing, catching the moonlight in their shine perfectly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Alright.” Owen cleared his throat. “I’ve given you my reason for being up, now it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell.” Raven muttered, shoulders tensing. Got him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on, dear. You know I won’t judge you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking down, over the cliff’s edge. His eyes, half lidded, had an air of exhaustion about them; nights without sleep taking their toll on him. Owen gripped his hand gently, comforting him in silence. Words never seemed to work, much. He’d been lied to, far too many times in his life. … Owen hadn’t been of much help, in that regard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one? What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell silent, his grip tightening. He’d already started to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That night. Again.” In a mere three words, Owen’s blood ran cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night had been his fault, in a sense. His father had forced his hand, yes, but that didn’t excuse that he went through with it. That ball-and-chain of regret will be with him for the rest of his days. As much as he wished the opposite, he couldn’t escape what he’d done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nova, I’m…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize. I’m not mad at you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should be, you don’t seem to understand--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I understand fully. I don’t blame you; you’ve repented for your sins. Your hand was forced, and you were caught in the aftermath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen fell silent. Nothing was changing this idiot’s mind, it seemed. He sighed, returning to his lean. Nova took a deep breath, before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... It was different, this time. All three of us were there, looking like we do now. We were being controlled, on wires and strings. Whoever was in control made you attack us. You… You killed Seris, and left me for dead. After which, you turned your back on me, and walked away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked to his left, eyes landing on the glow of his left arm. His stern expression melted away, a heartbroken gaze filling his eyes. He’d suffered, far more than anyone should have. Especially one so perfect. Golden eyes moved, softly peering out from behind obsidian curtains of hair. His hand, large and scarred, tightened into a fist where it sat on his leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I know it was a dream, but it felt so lifelike. You clearly didn’t want to be doing it, either. You were sobbing, trying to pull from your bonds…” He looked up, staring into the blood-red moon. His expression was unreadable; something that only happened when he was deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen was at a loss for words. Nothing he could say would comfort him; the damage had long been done. The trauma the three of them had experienced was a stigmata burned into their minds; they could heal, they could recover, but they would never be the same. Owen looked to his own hands; thin and frail when compared to that of Raven’s. They were stained with invisible blood; ruined by the sins he bore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Redemption had been the motivation of the three of them; the reason they’d joined this silly rag-tag group of troubled souls. He’d come to believe Raven and Seris had achieved it; they’d be hailed as heroes, in generations to come. He doubted he’d ever be seen in such a vibrant light. In his rare moments of lucidity, like now, he found he despised the actions he was accountable for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning a green-eye’d gaze to Raven again; his inspiration, his muse. It was nights like this that he realized just how pure he was, compared to all the others. Most of the party was plagued by darkness and corruption. Him, and Seris, too, stood out as shining beacons of purity amongst the mud. No dark magic, no twisted intent. Two of four, out of a group of thirteen. It beautiful, in it’s simplicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither man said anything; they enjoyed each other’s company in comforting silence. Owen found himself leaning into the commander’s softer shoulder, listening to the man’s deep breathing. Serpentine eyes fluttered shut; the sound comforted him more than he had expected. He was alive; he hadn’t murdered the first man he’d ever loved. He’d hurt him, irreparably so, but he hadn’t killed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when an idea came to the forefront of his mind; something to drown out the accursed whispers keeping him awake. Hell, it’d probably comfort Raven, to boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Let’s go back to camp.” He said, standing up. He held out his hand to help the Imperator to his feet, which he gladly accepted. He gave his partner’s hand a firm squeeze, prompting a gentle smile he lived to protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk back to camp was quiet; a mix of heavy and light footfalls on broken twigs and fallen leaves. It wasn’t until a demonic owl screeched overhead did they hear another noise. The night air was cool, and the gentle breeze helped both men, surprisingly, relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light of the campfire was clear from several yards back, casting the shadows of bedrolls and tents along the ground like tendrils of ink. It was quiet, nonetheless; it appears only one person was up; a woman with choppy red hair. It was Elesis’ turn to keep watch, it appeared. Owen cursed under his breath; he hated interacting with the knight. Her former glory was buried under the bloodshed; a gored ghost of her former self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning at the first sound, she stared; hollow eyes boring into his accursed soul. She was quiet, tense. The Dark El in her blood, along with their location, had her on constant high alert. It took her brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>to convince he to get any sleep at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared each other down, eye contact unbreaking. To say they didn’t get along would be like saying Raven was tall; obvious, and pointless. It wasn’t until Raven raised his mechanical arm; waving off the former knight’s concern. His aloofness was welcome, amongst the group. Being so level-headed aided him almost as much as it cursed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” He said, deep voice like music to the spellcaster’s ears. “We couldn’t sleep, so we went out to train a bit. Don’t pay us any mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Bloody Queen did not reply, simply staring quietly for a moment, before turning her attention back to the fire. It was then Owen noticed her brother, asleep on the other side. Perhaps she was watching him, instead. Some aspects of her old personality still shone through the insanity, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking passed them, Raven opened their tent. Owen followed quickly, silently thanking his partner as the fabric doors were held open for him. Seris lie inside, still asleep, sprawled out in the space that’d be come open for her. He couldn’t hold back a smile, albeit an annoyed one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’d jump into our graves as quick, no doubt.” He whispered, glancing back at Raven as he let the tent fall closed. He simply smiled back, slipping passed him in the enclosed space to carefully nudge the sleeping valkyrie over. She grumbled, but rolled onto her side with little prompting. She was dead to the world, it seemed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting down, Raven turned glowing eyes to Owen, tilting his head to the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what is it you wanted…?” Ah, so he’d caught on. Raven was too smart for his own good, Owen thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lay back. It’s time we got some sleep, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking in surprise, Raven did as instructed, dragging one of several tossed pillows to prop up his head. He moved his right arm to a hidden hatch in the metal of the left; the lights shutting off as he disconnected it. All that was left as the gentle pulse over his heart; one Owen had come to appreciate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the metal limb to rest against the back of the tent, out of the way. That’s when Owen took his chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the bigger mercenary settled down, Owen sat next to him, leaning down to rest his head on his left pectoral. He pressed his ear right up against the warmth of his skin, smiling as he found what he’d been looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a content sigh. He was right, it was almost like a lullaby. The gentle beat of the other’s heart kept the book’s demands at bay; drowning out it’s cries for death with a telltale sign of life. He smiled, turning his attention up to Raven’s surprised face, A flush covered the larger man’s face, reaching the tips of his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind me using you as a pillow, I hope.” He said, as if the other had any choice in the matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... N-No, it’s fine.” He stammered back, averting his eyes. “Do what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that a certain head of golden-blonde hair peered over her shoulder, tired annoyance in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... First y’ come back and take up all the space, and now you’re cuddling and not inviting me?” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She got pouty, when she was tired, and this was no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face them as she lay back down, forcing Raven’s human arm over his shoulder as she made herself comfortable; mirroring Owen’s position. Ah, yes. Raven was officially trapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Do I get any say in this, at all?” Nova slammed, blush of embarrassment deepening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Owen and Seris replied, both smirking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, it’s the ‘big boyfriend’ tax. You’re big, so you’re a human pillow.” Seris explained, seemingly pulling a name for it out of nowhere. Not that she was wrong, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven let out a quiet, embarrassed noise. He couldn’t argue, to boot; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>the biggest, after all. It was only fair they got to take full advantage of that. Owen often cursed his size, but this was a time he’d make an exception. His size played perfectly into his plans, in this case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What were you two doing up, anyway?” Seris asked, looking between the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep.” Came Raven’s explanation, quick and to the point. “Nightmares, again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman frowned, squeezing his hand as it lay draped over her shoulder. She then turned her attention to Owen, raising a golden brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lemme guess, the book?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, prompting her to nod. That was all the confirmation she needed, really?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeeze… The least you could have done is woken me up. You know I don’t mind if you guys need the help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” They both said, at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... How is that you don’t struggle with sleep, Seris?” Raven asked, soft voice vibrating through his warm chest. Owen blinked, looking to her curiously. He’d wondered the same thing; it seemed like she was never plagued with restlessness. Which was an oxymoron,her personality considered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah?” She perked up, glancing between the two of them again. “... Well, it’s kind of silly, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off, deep blue eyes glancing to her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…?” The tactician pushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I guess I always feel safe, when I sleep around you two. Like I’ve got nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You’re far too trusting, Clarresia.” Owen replied. Raven stayed silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! It’s not like I’ve got no reason to trust either of you! We’ve known each other for years, for Solace’s sake.” She pouted, before relaxing in a smile. “... Come on, let’s get some sleep. You look like you both need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them fell into silence, and Owen rested his head back onto Raven’s chest. The gentle thump of his heartbeat was like a beautifully composed song; it never seemed to get old. A gentle smile crossed the serpent’s features, his eyes fluttering shut. It was shortly after, that he felt the larger man’s chest start to rise and fall, with the gentle waves of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself, after that. His eyes already closed, he slowly relaxed into a comfortable oblivion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH TO SATAN FOR THE COMMISSION!!! Sorry it took me so long to get it uploaded here </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>